


Unseeing

by NastyBambino



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sibling Incest, M/M, Temporary Blindness, magical injuries, temporary disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Loki stays by Thor's side more than usual ever since the long-healing injury.





	Unseeing

**Author's Note:**

> Playing a prompt game in one of my discord servers. The prompt was temporary disability. I hope I did it right. First time for everything. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Loki lay in bed with Thor's head on his chest, cold fingertips running along the swollen skin along the edges of the bandages as he stares off lost in thought. The battle plays on repeat in his mind every time he sees Thor's injuries: a result of him not seeing the blast of magic heading towards his brother before it was too late. Thor shifts from his chest, bandaged eyes aimed up at him. "You're thinking to hard," he sighs, sitting up and pulling Loki to his chest. "It isn't your fault that the spell hit its mark." Loki snorts as he fully sits in Thor's lap.

"It is," he replies softly. "If I had seen it, you would still have your vision." Thor cups his cheek, and he leans into the touch.

"The only true downside is not being able to see as you writhe during our lovemaking." Loki lets out a helpless chuckle and shakes his head.

"You are hopeless, brother." Thor kisses him softly, a kiss that Loki returns with everything inside of him. They sit in that embrace for a while before there's a knock at the door that separates them from each other.

"Enter," Thor sighs quietly, leaning his forehead on Loki's shoulder. Loki cups the back of his head as the maiden enters the room with the supplies to change Thor's bandages and leaves them on the bedside table. She leaves soon after, already knowing that Loki will be the one to see to him. "Is it time to change them?" Loki swallows at the wariness in his voice.

"Yes." Thor separates himself from Loki and sits on the edge of the bed while Loki prepares the supplies. Careful fingers slowly unwrap his eyes, getting closer to pink-tinted white the more that's uncovered. Loki hesitates and swallows before finally uncovering Thor's eyes. Though the wounded skin around them is much better than it looked before, it still makes his stomach churn with guilt and concern every time he sees it. Loki gently rubs the cream into his skin, Thor wincing a little before it settles in and numbs the pain. Thor drinks the healing elixir to treat his torn eyes, glad that he was taken in fast enough to start the healing process before the damage could settle in and take his eyes forever. Loki patiently waits for him to finish the rather large bottle before rubbing in the cream that fights infection and scarring, though the scars would most likely form anyway.

"At least the treatments smell and taste good," he chuckles. "I don't think I could handle anything similar to what the Midgardians write in their magical Harry Potter stories." Loki rolls his eyes with a smile, wishing he didn't know what Thor is talking about. 

"Good thing reality is much kinder than fiction," he says with amusement. He re-wraps Thor's eyes lovingly and with just as careful fingers as when he had unwrapped them. He seals the bandage and kisses lightly over each eye, Thor relaxing under his touch. Arms wrap around his waist; he allows himself to be pulled back into Thor's lap and his neck to be used as his hiding place. "I will always take care of you," he murmurs softly, fingers running through the loose part of Thor's hair. "I swear it to the best of my ability." Thor silently tightens his arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was written well enough. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
